


One Golden Zirconium Diamond Ring

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	One Golden Zirconium Diamond Ring

Kouhei and Yin were having a bro's day out shopping for Christmas gifts for   
"the ladies," as Yin had called them. Yin already had in mind what he wanted to get for Aiko. She had seen a beautiful diamond necklace being advertised on the tv, and he remembered her commenting on how "magnifique" it was. He had some cash to spare, so he decided to surprise her with it on Christmas. Kouhei on the other hand, had no idea what he was going to get for Fukiko, but playing off of Yin's idea, he figured he'd buy her some jewlery as well.

By the time the two got to the small jewlery shop in town, it had began to lightly snow. Excited to get out of the cold, Kouhei started to hoof it to the building. Yin had to slow him down before he slipped on the icy ground; the kid was clumbsy like that. When they entered the store they were greeted with both warmth, and even warmer smiles.

"Hello and welcome to May Jewlers, would you like some assistance?" an employee greeted.

"Uh, I'm just browsing." Kouhei replied.

"I'm actually looking for something, a necklace?" Yin said.

"Ah, I think I can help you. Right this way sir."

As the employee lead Yin away, Kouhei went wandering through the store for something special. He looked at earings, but he realized Fukiko did not have her ears pierced, not that he noticed at least. Then necklaces, nothing caught his eye. He did happen upon what looked like some sort of diamond hairpin, which strangely seemed out of place, but was also way above his budget so he had to pass. He wondered if she'd like something like that though, seeing as she always wore the same hairpin, always. It was then he came upon the ring section. He glanced over them, each price seeming to get higher and higher, until he spotted a ring that seemed almost too perfect. It was a gold band, studded with pink diamonds in the shape of a flower (maybe they were zirconium, could real diamonds be pink? He had to wonder.) That would be what he'd get for Fukiko, he just knew she'd love it. Who wouldn't love a ring like that, and what more, if she wanted, it could even be like a promise ring. Just the thought of even proposing the idea made him flustered, so he had to shake the thought, and focus on just buying the thing first.

"What are you staring at over there? Find something you like?" Yin's voice called out.

He turned around and saw that Yin had already purchased his gift and was waiting for him.

"O-Oh, yes. I know what I want to get her right over here."

The employee quickly came over to take the ring out of the display case, and commented on what a great choice he had made as he lead him to the cash register. It was boxed, bagged, and paid for in an instant. The two then bid the place farewell, and went back out into the cold.

"So, are you satisfied with what you got?" Yin asked.

Kouhei nodded, "I really am. I sure hope Fukiko likes it."

"If it's from you, I'm sure she'd like anything you got her."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, not that she'd admit it. But I really think you'll catch her off guard with that one." Yin smiled.

"I sure hope so- Woah!" Kouhei had slipped, bag flying into the air, him falling straight on his bum.

"Didn't I just tell you to watch your step earlier?" Yin asked, catching Kouhei's bag.

"You warned me bro. That you did..."

 


End file.
